100 Theme Challenge!
by animeobsessed001
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring different yaoi pairings from D.Gray-Man. Mostly Laven. Most of the oneshots are rated T but some are rated M.
1. Theme 1  Introduction

**[Note from the Author: Hallo! It's me again, with yet more procrastination. I have decided to start a 100 Theme Challenge! Hehehe. I wanted to thank **bakaxusagi **for the awesome idea as well as PMing me for awhile now. You're so awesome! **

**Alright, for those of you who haven't read my works yet, I am a huge Laven fan, and that is what I am basing most of these oneshots off. There will be some other pairings, but mostly Lavi and Allen. Some may be fluffy, others not so much. I may even throw in a lemon, who knows? Depends on the reviews I suppose. Also, these are unbeta'ed. My beta has enough on his plate with my two ongoing stories, I'd hate to give him even more Dx**

**Alright, here we go!**

**No, I don't own D. Gray-Man. Honestly, if I did, I'd probably give it back to the owner because I could never handle it. Plus, I can't draw worth crap D= **

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001]**

* * *

><p>100 Theme Challenge<p>

Theme 1 – Introduction

* * *

><p>Another day, another mission. I sighed and ran my fingers through my red hair. I didn't really want to come on this mission with Panda, but I had no choice, it was something that only we Bookmen could do. We were called to Germany by Chief Komui and the mission sounded urgent. It turns out that Lenalee and a new Exorcist have run into a member of the Noah Clan, something that only Bookman and I know about. So of course, we were asked to meet the chief in Germany and talk to Lenalee and the new guy to gain more information and yadda, yadda.<p>

I grumbled as I shifted in my seat. I hate long train rides. They are uncomfortable and boring. Panda never wants to talk to me, and I have nothing to read. On top of that, these damn seats hurt my butt. Sigh, I really want to go home. Having nothing better to do, I let my mind wander.

As I stared out the window of the train, I wondered what the new Exorcist was like. I'd heard that he was recommended by General Marian Cross. That meant that this guy was probably a womanizing drunkard just like his master. Oh, joy. Well, I suppose I have no room to talk about being a womanizer. After all, I like the ladies too. Heh, what can I say? Ladies are ladies, and you gotta love 'em.

Finally, after riding for hours, the train stopped at the town where we would meet up with our 'comrades'. Panda and I walked off the train in silence and made our way to the rendezvous point. As we walked along the streets of the town, Gramps spoke up for the first time since we got on the train. "Listen, Junior, the newest Exorcist has proven to be interesting. He has been deemed the 'Destroyer of Time'. It is also said that he is the one who will bring an end to the Holy War. I want you to get close to him and find out all you can about him. That is your newest mission. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Whatever you say Gramps," I replied in a nonchalant manner. Although I may not seem it to some, I am a very good actor. I'm also really good at fulfilling my mission as a Bookman in training. I have forty eight past aliases to prove it. It is my goal in life to take over Gramps' position as the Bookman when he decides to kick the bucket, and I don't plan on letting anyone stop me from reaching it. Like a good Bookman must, I've learned to smile and act pleasant when needed.

When we reached the hospital, we were directed to the room of Allen Walker. I guess that's the name of the so-called 'Destroyer of Time'. We made our way to the room and stopped outside the door. "Junior, I have forgotten something. You go inside and I will be there in a moment."

"'Kay," I replied and walked into the room. Once I opened the door, I saw the Chief talking to an old man who was lying in bed all bandaged up. I had to take a double-take. I was informed that he was a teenager, so I was confused.

Komui saw me and smiled, making the injured person turn their attention to me also. Now that I could see his face, I saw how young he really was. Sheesh, when I'd heard he was young my first assumption was that he would be seventeen or so. I was way off. The kid didn't look a day over fourteen. His face was still youthful, despite the slight wrinkles between his brows; his uncovered mercury eye was wide and innocent. By these standards, he seemed like a normal kid. His white hair and multiple bandages said otherwise. All in all, it looked like this kid had been to Hell and back.

Suddenly, something I never expected happened. My heart rate picked up. Had I not been in character in that moment, I would have punched myself in the chest, forcing my heart to slow down. I don't know what it was about this boy in front of me, but if he was able to make my heart, the heart of the determined Bookman Junior, pick up it's pace, he must be special.

Perhaps it was his eye that was so appealing to me. I'd never seen anyone have mercury colored irises before. Maybe it was the innocent look on his face, no one who is involved the Holy War would ever look that innocent. Or maybe, it was the brilliant grin he flashed me. It was a real grin, not a painted one. How on earth does a kid like him who just came back from fighting a Noah smile like that? I've heard that the kid can see the souls of Akuma, and yet he can still smile so easily like that? Is that even possible? I don't know. What I do know is, I want to get to know this kid. This mission is no longer only about knowing the 'Destroyer of Time' for the sake of future history books for future Bookmen to study, it has now become about knowing Allen Walker, the kid that sparked Bookman Junior's interest.

I smiled at the kid, realizing that it wasn't one of my normal fake smiles, but one of my very rare genuine ones that I hardly every show. "Hey there. Name's Lavi, but some call me Junior," I introduced myself.

"I'm Allen Walker," he replied, his voice so soft and full of youth. I couldn't help but smile again.

Let the mission begin.

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hey. How was it? Short, eh? Sorry about that. I thought it would be fun to write from Lavi's point of view while he was still in Bookman mode. I probably failed though, huh? Oh well, it was still fun to write ^w^<strong>

**If you love me, please leave me a review? I'll give you a cookie? ^^; Even if you don't leave me a review, that's fine. It means a bunch that you took the time to read this. So thanks so much! I'll probably upload another one later either today or tomorrow. What? I'm bored and it's stormy outside, what do you expect? **

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001] **


	2. Theme 2  Complicated

**[Note from the Author: Hey everyone! It's me again. I'm sorry for missing my updating day! I got grounded once again Dx I feel like a loser (u.u) The newest chapter of ****Little Lavi**** is currently in it's beta'ing stage, and chapter fifteen of ****So Close, Yet So Far**** is about half way done. So if you're waiting for those, you won't have to wait much longer. **

**Moving on, thanks for the reviews and story alerts while I was away! It makes me feel all giddy inside when I get a new review ^^ Here is another oneshot for you amazing readers. Hope you enjoy!**

**No, I still don't own D. Gray-Man, and I never will. EVER.**

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001]**

* * *

><p>100 Theme Challenge<p>

Theme 2 – Complicated

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" I grumbled, hitting my head on the table in front of me. I was starting to get really upset. I have been sitting in this same chair for over two hours racking my brain. I shook my head in disbelief. I am Allen Walker, an Exorcist of the Black Order. I can fight Akuma with my eyes closed (That's not an exaggeration, I really can, it's happened before), I can turn my left arm into a sword, I can even survive after having a Noah destroy my Innocence and crush my heart with his bare hand, but I cannot for the life of me put together a simple two hundred piece puzzle. "Why must you be so complicated?" I mumbled, glowering at the hardly finished puzzle.<p>

"Yo, Allen!" a familiar voice called. I looked up to see my best friend Lavi walking over to me. _Perfect! He can help me with this! _I thought excitedly as a grin spread across my face.

"Lavi! Thank God you're here. I need your help," I said.

"Really? With what?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow.

I gestured to the puzzle before me. "This. I've been working on it since lunch, and now I'm stuck. Will you help me?"

Lavi beamed. "Sure thing, Shortstack," he said.

"My name is Allen," I murmured, making Lavi chuckle lightly as he took a seat across from me. The library was nice and quiet today and it was only the two of us in here. For some unknown reason, the thought made my heart speed up.

Lavi looked over the puzzle for a few seconds before he looked up at me. "Are you sure you've been working on this since lunch? It looks like you just started it."

I remained silent and tried to figure out where to put the piece I was currently holding in my hand. "Are you going to help me or not?" I asked.

"Yup!" After a couple more seconds of examining my progress so far, Lavi looked back at me. "Allen, have you ever put a puzzle together before?" he asked.

"Yes I have. I used to help Mana with his puzzles in the circus," I replied.

"Well, you do know it's easiest to put a puzzle together when you do the outside of it first and then fill it in, right?"

I looked up from the scattered pieces on the desk and stared at him blankly. "It is? Really?"

"Yup. Before we do that though, where'd you put the box?"

"Right here," I said as I picked up the box I'd discarded when I first began my project.

"Good. Now here's what you wanna do," Lavi said as he separated the top of the box from the bottom and placed it on the table. "Put all the pieces with a straight edge in this box, and all the others in this one. Sound simple enough?"

"Mhm." With that, we began sorting all the pieces into the two boxes. It was pretty easy, and it helped that I had some company now. As we continued to sort the pieces, I secretly glanced up at Lavi's face. Ever since the time Road had taken over his mind in the Ark, I couldn't help but steal glances of Lavi every now and then. His vibrant red hair was held up with his signature green headband, holding it out of his face. The black eye patch that he always wore piqued my curiosity, but I'd never been able to muster up the courage to ask him what lay beneath it, and I probably never will. His single emerald eye was narrowed in concentration at the task set before him.

I stared deeply into his eye, checking for any signs of life. I remembered all too well when I had to fight Lavi. I remembered the way he had told me that he was never my comrade, the way he had attacked me without holding back, but most of all, the way his eye was so dark and deprived of emotion. Even though that happened awhile ago, I couldn't help but check, assuring myself that this was indeed Lavi, not some imposter.

Lavi noticed my staring and cleared his throat, snapping me out of my daze. "Are you going to help me with this or are you going to make me do it myself?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Sorry, I was distracted," I said.

"I can see that." A few moments of silence passed before Lavi spoke again. "Wanna share what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Not exactly," I replied truthfully.

"Why not? You know that you can trust me, right?" he asked.

"How can I be so sure?" I asked him without thinking. I immediately regretted my response and the small flicker of hurt in his eye made me feel even worse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" I said quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Allen. You did mean it," Lavi said quietly.

"No, really, I didn't. What I meant was . . ." I trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.

Lavi gave me a small smile. "That's alright. Really, it is. I'm a Bookman; it'd probably be wisest if you didn't trust me anyway."

"Don't talk like that," I whispered, balling my hands into fists on the table.

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth."

"The truth scares me," I confessed. Lavi raised an eyebrow questioningly and I continued, "Every day I think back to our fight on the Ark. I think about what I learned about you, the fact that you're not really Lavi, but just someone who acts like him out of convenience for your job. I am scared that one of these days you and Bookman are going to pack up and walk away without looking back. I fear that day, because I know that it's coming soon." As I said the words, I realized that they were true. I really was afraid that Lavi could leave me at any moment.

Lavi stared at me, emotionless. Suddenly, he reached his hand out to my cheek and brushed a tear away with his thumb. I didn't know I was crying.

"Allen, what you learned on the Ark was true. I am a Bookman and I'm only acting like the Lavi you know." I flinched at his words, but he went on, "Only, I'm not too sure if I can keep it up."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Lavi gave me another small smile and stroked my cheek. "I can't keep this charade up much longer, and you're the one who helped me understand that."

Tears flowed out of my eyes freely now and I looked away from him. "So you really are leaving and it's my fault?"

"No, quite the opposite, actually."

I looked back up at him, confused at his words. Before I could say anything, Lavi had stood up, leaned across the table and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my eyes widen at the contact. His soft lips were so warm, they felt . . . good.

Almost instantly, Lavi pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. "I can't keep acting like a Bookman. I can't do it. I can no longer be a bystander in this war when the one I've fallen for is on the front lines."

"F-fallen for?" I stuttered.

"Yes. I've fallen for you, Allen. I don't know how or when it happened, but it did. I like you, Allen. Because of that, I can't keep pretending to be a Bookman. I can't keep these feelings and try to not act on them. It's impossible." His expression was so soft and his eye was filled with love. "Even if you reject me, I'll never be able to go back to being who I was. It's too late, I can never turn back. I'm not Bookman Junior anymore, I'm Lavi now."

I stared at Lavi with wide eyes. Not only had he just confessed to me, but he said that he was giving up his position as a future Bookman. "B-but, Lavi, I thought it was your dream to be Bookman?" I asked quietly.

"It was. Back when I thought that was the only future I had. I guess it was stupid of me to make such a decision when I was just a kid, not knowing what the future held for me. I didn't know that I would have a new dream."

"A new dream?"

"To be yours," he replied softly. When I didn't respond, he chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Looks like it's one sided. I knew it." He slipped his green headband over his eyes and sighed.

I knew that Lavi had just laid his heart on the line for me. I was so stunned, I couldn't move. _How do I respond to something like that? I mean, I know that I treasure Lavi, but do I like him in that sort of way? _

Suddenly, the puzzle seemed like a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hiya! And that my friends, was the end of oneshot number two out of one hundred. I hope you all liked it even though I ended it so horribly. <strong>

**If you love me, please review! =D Please?**

**Off to work on other stories! *strikes heroic pose***

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001] **


	3. Theme 3 Obsession

**[Note from the Author: Hey everyone! Here's my next theme! This one was so much fun to write! On top of that, this was my favorite song a few years back but I've just started listening to it again. It makes me smile =D (Does that make me weird? O.o")**

**Pairing(s): One-sided Tyki x Allen (Poker Pair), Implied Allen x Lavi (Laven)**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Rape and Character Death**

**Style: Song fic**

**If you're not into this kind of stuff, feel free to not read it, I don't care. For those of you who don't mind it, enjoy ^^**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man or this amazing song. I'd rather the artists kept them anyway. **

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001]**

* * *

><p>100 Theme Challenge<p>

Theme Three – Obsession

* * *

><p><em>I'm a killer<em>

_Cold and wrathful_

_Silent sleeper_

_I've been inside your bedroom_

* * *

><p>I inhaled the sweet scent of the shonen from the shirt I held in my hand. He was currently at a funeral so his room was empty, making it available to me. I've been in his room many times before. Mostly when he was away, but sometimes when he was asleep. Seeing the beautiful boy curled into a ball and defenseless as he slept was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Once, I was able to slip beside him in his bed and sleep beside him. I wanted to touch him so bad. Wanted to trail my fingers across his porcelain looking skin, wanted to press my lips against his, wanted to sink my teeth into his perfect neck, wanted to dig my nails into flat stomach, wanted to hear him sigh and scream from my touches. Oh, I wanted him so much.<p>

What was it about that white-haired teenager that made me act like this? Made me morph from a Noah with purpose to a killer with an obsession? Yes, I know I'm obsessed with the boy. It was quite obvious. I stalked him on every mission he was assigned to. I would watch him from his window when he thought he was alone. Some nights he cried. Others, he did nothing. My favorite time to watch him was when he used his own hands to bring himself pleasure. The way his body arched, the way he panted, it was all so good. It was nights like those when I would almost jump through the window and attack him, ravish him, take him as my own. Luckily, my self control is much stronger than most, so I could hold myself back.

I smiled as I took another sniff of his shirt before I replaced it on the back of his desk chair perfectly. I swept my gaze around the room, making sure that everything I touched looked undisturbed. Deciding that I did a good job of wiping away all traces of my visit, I smiled and phased through the walls and made my way to the graveyard. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that I made that shonen mine. I've been patient long enough. It was time to succumb to my unsatisfied hunger.

* * *

><p><em>I've murdered half the town<em>

_Left you love notes on their headstones_

_I'll fill the graveyards_

_Until I have you_

* * *

><p>I walked through the dark graveyard, the moon hanging above my head shone light down so I could see. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked down the rows of graves, smiling. This particular graveyard has been filling up these past few weeks. I suppose I'm the one to blame for that.<p>

I paused and read some of the headstones. Lenalee Lee. Ah, she was my first victim. The little bitch was much too clingy to my shonen. I sighed nostalgically as I remembered the feel of her neck between my hands, her scratching frantically at my arms as she gasped for air. I squeezed tighter, digging my thumbs into her throat. She made the most funny gasping sound, it made me chuckle as I remembered it. Her face turned red, then purple, then blue. Finally, I felt her drop limp in my grasp as she died. There is no better feeling than watching someone die at your hands. It's the most satisfying feeling ever. Watching as the light in their eyes glaze over in fear and finally go out all together as they entered the world of death, there's nothing better.

On the day of her funeral, Allen refused to leave her grave. He had felt responsible for her death because he couldn't protect her. He came to visit her everyday for a week. I knew this because I would watch him from the trees silently. Seeing him like this, so overcome with emotion because of my actions made me happy.

I decided to leave him a little note, telling him that if he didn't want anyone else to end up like her, he'd better keep everyone away from what was mine. I signed my name so nicely even. When he read it, he was so scared, and that brought me pleasure. That's when I decided to keep up my little game.

I continued walking until I stopped at the grave of Kanda Yuu. Damn Japanese bastard. He'd sliced up my favorite coat when he tried to fight back against me. In the end, all I had to do was appear behind him, take the sides of his head into my hands and snap his little neck to the side. Much too easy. I was actually upset that he hadn't put up more of a fight. I kicked him so he was on his back and glared at the corpse lying at my feet. He had been making Allen miserable. Not that I minded my dear shonen being in unimaginable amounts of pain, but I was the only one who was allowed to bring him misery. After all, he is _mine_.

His funeral was the next day, once again, Allen felt responsible. Knowing he would be back to visit, I left him another note. I even left him a chocolate along with it, knowing that he loved sweets. I guess he deserves to be happy sometimes. At the sight of my chocolate and love-filled note, he ran to the other side of the graveyard and emptied the contents of his stomach into the bushes. That confused me. I left him something nice and he puked? Oh well. His fearful face was well worth it.

I continued to stroll along the graveyard, smirking as I remembered how the ones resting beneath the dirt met their untimely demise by my hands. Miranda Lotto: Drowned. Johnny Gill: Decapitated. Komui Lee: Blood loss. Timothy Hearst: Hanging. Reever Wenham: Heart attack from fear. Ah, fun times. There were so many more that I passed, but I didn't care to walk down memory lane any longer. If I did, I would lose my chance to see shonen. Every grave I passed was there because of me. Each corpse lying beneath the graves were too close to my Allen in some way. Every grave had a note on it a few days later, and Allen would always react differently. Watching all the unpleasant emotions he displayed brought me heaps of joy. After all, I was the one making him feel that way. I was the one making him feel so deeply. It was all me. Me.

At last, I came by my most recent victim. The Bookman Junior, Lavi. He was a bit of a challenge. He fought harder than most, stating that he loved Allen and refused to let me hurt him anymore. Heh, he was wrong. After scuffling around with him for longer than I had originally planned, I phased my hand through his back and yanked his spine out of his back. I could still feel the bumpy vertebrae in my fingers, slicked with warm blood. It was messy, yes, but much fun. His was the most brutal and painful death that I caused, but he definitely deserved it. Claiming to love my shonen, ha!

Today was the funeral and only Allen attended it. Being the only person left in the castle, it was expected. He had collapsed in tears when he found my note. After his sobs subsided, he stood up and activated his Innocence, attacking nearby trees, as if sensing I was watching him. He'd almost caught me too. Luckily, I was quick enough to avoid his attacks and still managed to go unseen. He'd finally given up and crawled to Lavi's grave, his sobs picking back up. That's when I'd left him to see his room.

Now I was back. I knew he would be there. I just did. As I spotted my dear shonen on the ground shivering, a smile spread across my face. "Hello there," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Moonlight walking<em>

_I smell your softness_

_Carnivorous and lusting_

_To track you down among the pines_

* * *

><p>His head shot up and his mercury eyes bore into mine. He's so beautiful. I'm glad that I decided tonight was the night I finally made him mine.<p>

"W-what do you w-want?" he stuttered. Aww, so cute. I just want to eat him up. _Now, now, Tyki boy. Don't rush yourself_, a small voice in the back of my head said. I couldn't help but agree. I'd hate to rush through this moment that I've been waiting months for. I want to take it nice and slow. Well, as slow as my body would allow me.

"Isn't it obvious, shonen? I want you. I have wanted you for the longest time."

"And that's why you killed my friends?" he wailed. His voice is so alluring, even when it's chocked up from crying.

"Of course, my dear. How else would I make sure your eyes didn't wander away from me?" I asked with a smirk as I walked closer to him.

He rose to his feet quickly and backed away as I moved in closer. "I've never had eyes for you! And I never will! You killed my friends! You killed my family! You killed . . . my love." He looked at Lavi's grave as he said the last sentence. What? He loved Lavi? Not me? How dare he! How dare he love someone who is not me! How dare he even think about someone else! I'll teach him.

I stepped closer to him, he backed away. I took another step, as did he. We continued this until he bumped into a tree trunk behind him. With him caught off guard, I quickened my pace and closed in on the space between us. I slammed both of my hands on either side of his head, his stunning face glistened in the moonlight where tears were streaming down his face. Good. He should be crying! He said he loved another man. He deserved to cry. Not only that, he deserved what was coming to him.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear. His wonderfully sweet scent filled my nostrils and I sighed. Just his scent alone sent shivers down my spine. Nuzzling my nose into the crook of his neck, I marveled how soft and flawless his flesh was. I wanted him. I wanted him now. "I've been waiting for this for a long time," I whispered into his ear, making him shake.

"W-waiting for what?" he stuttered, his voice sending me closer to the edge. I wanted nothing more than to pin him down and take him now.

"What do you think, Allen?" I asked, raising my hand to his neck and gripping it tightly. His muscles clenched in fear beneath my grasp.

"Let me go," he whispered.

"I don't think I will," I replied.

Suddenly, a horrible pain shot through my body as Allen kneed me as hard as he could in the crotch. I instantly released him and fell to my knees, grasping my injured dick. Allen took this opportunity to run away into the forest, hoping to lose me. "You little bastard," I growled. I was angry now. I was angry, and he was going to get my wrath.

Once the pain subsided enough for me to stand, I started off towards my shonen who was trying to hide from me. "Come out, come out, where ever you are," I called out. I wasn't getting anywhere. The trees around me all looked the same and the moon was blocked off by the foliage above me, making it impossible to see much of anything more than two feet in front of my face. I stood still and closed my eyes, relying on my ears to pinpoint the location of Allen. Once I completely tuned out my sight and strained my ears as much as I possibly could, I could hear the faintest sound of branches snapping to my far left. A grin spread across my face as the sounds grew louder when I turned his direction, proving he was close enough to know I found him and is trying to flee.

I opened my eyes and bolted towards his direction, dodging trees as I did so. I couldn't see much ahead of me, but I knew that Allen was close by because the sounds of a frantic sprint were very close. I continued to run, ignoring the protest of my lungs until I could finally see a glimmer of white not ten feet ahead of me. "I found you," I said, quickening my run to a sprint.

I caught up to Allen in no time at all. I grabbed his arm and spun him around before tackling him to the ground, pinning him beneath me. He struggled under me, but his efforts were futile. Using one hand, I took both of his wrists and held them above his head, rendering them useless. Since he was in such hysterics, his Innocence wouldn't be able to activate properly so I didn't have to worry about that.

I stared into his gorgeous mercury eyes, watching as more tears poured out of them. With my other hand, I swiped away the tears before leaning down and capturing his lips with my own.

* * *

><p><em>I want you stuffed into my mouth<em>

_Hold you down and tear you open_

_Live inside you_

_Oh, love I'd never hurt you_

* * *

><p>Allen mewled under me and started to thrash around. It was almost like he thought he could overpower me. How adorable. But it got annoying very fast.<p>

"Quit squirming," I commanded.

"Nngh! N-no! Let me go Tyki!" he yelled.

I leaned in and started to kiss his neck, feeling the smooth skin beneath my lips just made me even more excited. "Calm down, just enjoy it," I whispered against his skin.

He whimpered another protest, but I didn't pay it any attention. Using my free hand, I ripped the front of his vest open, buttons flying in all directions as I did so. When Allen opened his mouth to cry out, I pressed my mouth to his and thrust my tongue down his throat to keep his mind preoccupied as I continued.

After I broke his vest, I moved to his shirt and started to tug on it impatiently. Once it was open and his chest was visible, I attacked it with my mouth. I used my tongue and teeth to trail around his beautiful body, making him shiver with every touch.

"P-please. . . . Stop. . . ." he begged.

"I'm sorry my dear, I can't stop now," I said in a low voice before I attacked the button of his pants. Once his pants were open, I tugged them off his legs and tossed it away. I stared at his boxers. They were the final obstacle in my final goal. I looked back up at his face, all streaked with tears and mud, his eyes wide and fearful. He looked so amazing.

I tore my gaze away from his eyes and went back to my task, ignoring the cries coming from him. I tossed away his underwear and positioned myself between his legs. "Get ready, shonen," I warned him. I didn't give him time to react before I plunged myself deep inside of him.

His agonized wails rang throughout the forest as I thrust inside his unprepared body. I picked up my pace, seeking as much heat as I could from him. I was in Heaven. I was feeling bliss. This is what paradise felt like. Being inside him.

* * *

><p><em>And I will grind against your bones<em>

_Until our marrows mix _

_I will eat you slowly_

* * *

><p>I continued moving my body faster and faster inside of him. Tearing his poor body more and more beneath me. I was slick with sweat, blood, and other bodily fluids.<p>

"STOP!" Allen cried as he arched against me. "STOP THIS! RELEASE ME! HELP!"

His cries only excited me more. As I kept my hips moving, I attacked his chest once more. This time, I was biting more than I was kissing. Each time my teeth clamped on his skin, I felt a shiver.

"NO! NO! STOP!" he choked.

Finally, I reached my limit. I released my seed inside of him with a grunt before almost collapsing on the boy. I panted above him, struggling to not fall on him.

"W-why?" Allen sobbed. "Why me? Why?"

"Because I love you, shonen," I whispered before pressing an honest kiss to his lips. I know that he will never want me after this, but I was still able to make him mine. And I will again. And again. I will also fight off anyone who gets near him. He is mine, and mine alone. Forever.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, the horror of out love<em>

_Never so much blood pulled through my veins_

_Ah, the horror of our love_

_Never so much blood_

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hello. Wow, okay, that was intense to write O.o I'm sorry if that disturbed anyone, but when I saw the theme, this song came to mind, and so did Poker Pair. And I also wanted to try and write something like this. I hope I did all right. <strong>

**This song is The Horror of Our Love by Ludo. It really is an amazing song. Definitely one of my favorites ^^**

**The next theme will not be as weird. Tune in for Theme Four – Rivalry! **

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001] **


	4. Theme 4 Rivalry

**[Note from the Author: Hey there! Here's another theme for you guys. I hope I didn't scare you guys off with my last theme ^^; I wanted to try writing from this person's point of view. I hope I did all right =D Hope you guys like it!**

**Pairing(s): Cross x Allen and Lavi x Allen**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Language**

**Style: Normal **

**No, I don't own D. Gray-Man. Shocking, isn't it?  
><strong>

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001]**

* * *

><p>100 Theme Challenge<p>

Theme 4 – Rivalry

* * *

><p>"What I wouldn't give for some wine and a bitch," I grumbled. I started to wonder why the hell I was even back here at this prison. I spent four years ignoring this place and deliberately avoiding all its members after swearing to cut all ties with this place, only to return. It pissed me off to no end that I couldn't stay away, and now that I'm here I can't leave. I tried multiple times. It's all that fucking apprentice's fault.<p>

I started wandering the corridors of this God awful place, hoping to wipe my mind clean of the kid. That damn brat has been invading my thoughts ever since I left him alone awhile back. At first, the thoughts were easily ignored. All I needed was a few drinks and a whore and I was good. Now, I can't do that. No matter what I do, pictures of the white-headed kid show up in my mind. Dammit!

So here I am, wandering aimlessly around this prison, trying to get my stupid apprentice out of my mind. To add to my shitty mood, I could hear the little shit's voice right around the corner.

"L-Lavi? What are you doing?"

"Nothin'," came the reply.

"W-why are you getting closer to me?"

"No reason."

Oh, hell no.

If this was what it sounded like, I was not going to let it happen I picked up my pace and turned the corner swiftly. The sight of my apprentice pressed against the wall and the annoying red-head with his hands on either side of him greeted me. I saw the red-head's eye narrowed at Allen's lips and Allen was sporting a bright blush.

I repeat: Oh, hell no.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked, startling the two. Allen squirmed under my glare, but the other kid just glowered back at me.

"None of your business," the red-head said smugly.

"I believe it is. That is my apprentice you have cornered there," I said, trying to sound bored.

The irritating kid raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? Last I heard, you knocked him unconscious with a hammer and left him alone in India to find his way to the Black order himself. Some master you are."

"Shut the fuck up and back away from my apprentice," I growled.

"L-Lavi, don't fight with Master,: Allen said quietly.

Lavi looked at Allen, then at me, then back at Allen. He reached out for Allen and wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked back at me as he held Allen. "I won't give Allen to you. He's mine," he growled.

"Lavi?" Allen asked.

"I don't think that's true. He's my apprentice," I said angrily. I couldn't believe I was actually fighting with this kid. But Allen's mine and I refuse to let anyone have him.

"M-Master?" Allen stuttered.

As much as I hate to admit it, this kid is pretty adorable when he's confused. His eyes get wide, making him look innocent. That's it. I'm killing that Bookman in training and taking Allen away from here.

I stomped towards the two and yanked Allen out of Lavi's grasp and wrapped my arm around his waits. "He's mine," I said in a low voice.

"I don't think so," Lavi argued.

"I . . . ah . . . um . . ." Allen managed, his already present blush growing darker.

I squeezed him tighter, making him gasp. "You're mine, do you understand, stupid apprentice?" I asked the boy in my grasp.

"You claim his as your own and then insult him? Why are you so mean to him?" Lavi asked.

"Because I can be!" I yelled.

Allen remained silent and looked at the floor, his cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Allen, what do you want?" Lavi asked Allen gently.

"Who says he gets a choice? He's my apprentice, meaning he is mine!" I yelled, my anger growing with every word that came out of that damn Bookman's mouth.

"You only want him to pay your debts!" Lavi cried.

"So what if I do?" I demanded.

"I . . . um . . ." Allen stuttered.

I grit my teeth together when Allen looked at Lavi. For some reason, I couldn't stand the sight of my apprentice looking at anyone else. On a whim, I grabbed the back of his hair, making him cry out. I tilted his head back and crashed my lips to his aggressively. He was too sweet for my liking, but I could deal. I used my teeth to nip his bottom lip, making him whimper.

I pulled away and started down at my dumbstruck apprentice. His eyes were so wide that the looked like they were going to pop out of his head, his mouth was agape, and a small trickle of blood dribbled from where I bit him. I've never wanted to fuck someone as much as I wanted to fuck my apprentice right now.

I gripped that back of his hair harder and leaned in so I could whisper into his ear. "You're mine. Got it?"

Before he could reply, my hand was swatted away and Allen was tugged away from me by Lavi. He wrapped his arms protectively around Allen. "I won't let you hurt him!" he yelled at me.

I clenched my fists at my sides and tried to suppress the urge to pull out Judgment and shoot that bastard in between the eyes. "Give. Him. Back," I growled dangerously.

Lavi glared at me before he gently cupped Allen's face with his hands. He looked down at the kid with a loving expression before he leaned down and licked the blood off Allen's bottom lip and pressed his own softly against them. He pulled back almost immediately and glared at me once he was done, licking his lips as he did so. "Make me," he challenged.

That was the last straw. I reached into my coat and yanked out Judgment, stomping towards the brat while aiming for his temple.

"Master, no!" Allen cried.

"No, let him come," Lavi said as he pulled out his own Innocence and activated it.

"Lavi! Stop!" Allen shouted as he wrapped his arms around the older kid's waist, making Lavi freeze. "Don't fight, please," Allen pleaded.

Lavi gave me a look before sighing and deactivating his Innocence and replacing it in it's holster.

"Thank you," Allen said as he snuggled his face into Lavi's chest.

I grumbled at the sight. Allen was _my_ apprentice, so why was he touching him? _My_ apprentice, _my_ property.

Lavi smirked at me over Allen, making me want to gut him before strangling him with his own intestines.

Just then, Allen pulled away from Lavi and walked over to me. "Master, I thought that you were only into women?" he asked me seriously.

I scoffed and turned my gaze away to the wall to look uninterested. "What's that supposed to mean, baka?"

"I mean, you kissed me. Why would you do that?"

"Shut the hell up, baka," I grumbled.

"Well, I want you to know that I like you, Master."

I looked back at Allen who was giving me a huge smile. There was something off in the tone of his voice, so I raised an eyebrow.

"But I like Lavi too," he said.

Damn, I knew that there would be something. Lavi's expression was most likely the same as mine—stunned and confused. This pissed me off to no end.

"I guess I have something for red-heads," Allen said with a small chuckle as he turned and walked away, leaving me and Lavi alone.

We glared at one another with so much hate; you could practically see sparks flying. "I won't lose to you," Lavi said.

I chuckled. "Good luck with that, brat."

We were now officially rivals, battling for the heart of a white-haired fifteen year old boy.

How sad.

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hey there. Here's my update for the week. I'm sorry that I couldn't get Little Lavi and So Close, Yet So Far up today. I've had a shit-tastic week so I didn't have any time to write them this week, and then today my head was hurting so bad I couldn't even think straight. . . . The only reason I was able to get this up is because it was mostly written, just needed the last page or so. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Hopefully, Cross wasn't too OOC. I didn't know how hard he would be to write until I was about halfway through xD Please review! I'd like to know how I did.**

**Next chapter will be interesting. Theme 5 – Cold Embrace. **

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001] **


	5. Theme 5 Cold Embrace

**[Note from the Author: Hey friends! I'm back with another theme for you guys! Sorry it took so long, life just sucks sometimes Dx**

**Someone requested an uke Lavi fic, so I wrote one. But I did something that some of you may not like, and some of you might. I paired him with Kanda. Honestly, I'm not a fan of Kanda being paired with anyone but Alma and Lenalee, but I did promise different yaoi couples, and this couple is pretty popular. . . So yeah, here you go. **

**Pairing(s): Lavi x Kanda**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Smut and Sadness**

**Style: Normal, AU**

**No, I don't own D. Gray-Man. If I did, Link wouldn't exist and Hitler dude would die in a gutter :D**

**Happy Readings!**

**~Kumori]**

* * *

><p>100 Theme Challenge<p>

Theme 5 – Cold Embrace

* * *

><p>Why? Why am I here? Why am I sitting on his couch while he leans in closer to me, raking my body with his lust-glazed eyes? I know how this is going to end. He's going to fuck me, then pretend that nothing happened, and I'm going to be crushed. Just like always.<p>

He leans in closer, his breath ghosts across my face. Our lips brush slightly and I feel my resolve start to crumble. Just like every other time, I make no move to stop him as he closes the distance between us. Sensing my submission, he moves his lips against mine fiercely. I have no choice but to participate. I won't be able to stop him now.

As his tongue probes my lips, I raise my hands to tangle my fingers into his navy blue hair. He grunts impatiently and moves his tongue across my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I grant it to him reluctantly, moaning when his slick muscle invades my mouth. He teases my tongue with his own, and I timidly respond by licking his lip.

Taking my action as full consent, he pushes me onto my back and straddles me, not breaking the kiss as he did so. I gasp when he pushes his hands up my shirt and trail his fingers along my abdomen. I break the kiss and let out a low moan when he begins to toy with my nipple, making me shiver and my lower abdomen heat up.

He takes the bottom of my shirt and lifts it above my head, tossing it to the floor carelessly. He smirks as he examines my current state—flushed, panting, and shirtless in between his legs. I turned my head so he wouldn't be able to see my face, knowing that he won't care. He only wants my body, and he's made that perfectly clear on many occasions.

Why? Why do I let him take advantage of me like this? I let him con me into bed, only to toss me away like garbage when he's finished. Why? Why don't I fight back?

Satisfied with what he sees, he leans down once more and starts to suck on my neck. His movements are impatient and rough like always. Some things never change.

The feel of his lips on my neck makes me moan. He starts just below my jaw and slowly moves towards my jugular. When his teeth clamp down on my flesh, I cry out in pain. He must find it funny because he chuckles. He's no longer licking or kissing, he's biting me now. It hurts. It hurts so much, and yet, I'm moaning and my jeans are growing tight as heat is swirling in my lower belly.

Doesn't he see what he's done to me? I used to be a hopeless romantic, only wishing for gentle brushes and sweet kisses. Now I'm moaning as he inflicts bruises on my body. Why do I want more, even though it hurts?

"N…nngh, K-Kanda," I breathe. "D-don't t-tease . . . me . . ."

He smirks against my skin. "You ready for the main even?" he asks in that sexy tone that I can never resist.

I want nothing more than to push him away and get away from him. I want to go away from here and never come back, but I know that I can't. My heart will cry for him and my mind will go insane. I can never tell him no, even when it's me getting hurt.

"Y-yes . . . please . . ." I practically beg.

He chuckles again as he reaches his hand down my pants and begins to fiddle with the button. "All right, Usagi, I guess we can skip the usual foreplay. You look like you're going to explode," he says.

I wanted to tell him to shut the hell up. He said 'usual' so casually, making me feel so dirty. Why? Why does he affect me so?

I nod my head and he unfastens my pants and pulls them down to my knees before sliding them off all together and drops them next to my forgotten shirt. The only thing left covering any part of my body is my boxers.

My lower region weeps pre-cum, begging to be released as it twitches against its confinement. My body is always what gives into him. It wants him so badly. My mind knows better, but at times like this, I can hardly think straight. Once I reach this point, I no longer care about my pride, my dignity, or even my well-being. All I want is him.

He teases me through the thin fabric of my underwear and I arch into his touch as a wave of pleasure shoots throughout my body. God, his touch is intoxicating and I'm addicted. There's no turning back now. My mind goes blank and I let out a low moan. "M-more!" I demand.

He takes the waistband of my boxer shorts into his hands and literally rips them off, leaving me completely exposed I the cold air. He takes my cock into his hand and squeezes roughly.

"GAHH! Nnngh..!" The sounds of pain pass my lips before I can stop them.

"That's it, Usagi," he coaxed. Slowly, almost teasingly, he unzips his pants and positions himself between my legs.

"W-wait!" I call out, but it's too late. He plunges into me without any sort of preparation or lubricant. I cry out in pain as his member tears my insides, but he pays no attention and continues to move. "S-stop! Ow! Stop!" I cry, despite my steadily growing erection that twitches at the rough treatment I'm receiving. My torn muscles clench around him, almost inviting him back to abuse me more.

He pulls out just enough so that only his head remains in my body just before slamming back into me full force, jamming himself against my prostate in the process. I cry out and my vision goes white for a split second. He keeps pounding into me mercilessly. He lets out small grunts as he moves his hips faster and harder, ignoring the fact that I'm lying here in extreme amounts of pain. With a few more thrusts, he finally reaches his climax and his hot seed fills me up completely. The warm sensation inside me made me reach my own end, dirtying the both of us with a loud yell.

Once I come down from my high, he pulls out of me and tosses me my clothes. "Get out of here. I'll call you later," he said as he buttons his own pants and walks back into his own bedroom.

Tears blurred my vision as I slipped back into my clothes. Why did I even come here? I knew that this was what was going to happen. Was I hoping for a different outcome this time? What about next time? Will I answer his call and come back, only to be hurt again?

Now dressed, I stand up and limp to the front door with a low hiss of pain, my backside screaming in protest as I do so. I open the door and take one last look over my shoulder, secretly hoping that he would emerge from his room and tell me to stay. To walk up behind me and circle his arms around my waist and apologize. Maybe even a peck on the cheek as an apology. No such luck. I'm just his toy. Nothing else.

Tears flow freely down my cheeks. Why? Why do I let him hurt me? Why do I let myself be his fuck-toy? Why do I crave his abuse?

Why do I love him?

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hey everyone!<strong>

**Aww, poor Lavi. I really am a terrible person. First Tyki rapes Allen, and now this. I shouldn't be allowed to write, I'm too cruel ^^; **

**Okay, so I am EXTREMELY sorry for the late update. For one, I was grounded a couple times. Another thing, my computer got moved into the main room of my house, and that made it a bit harder to write a lemon. On top of that, I got roommates who like to use my computer. All of that on top of the rough past couple of weeks I've had made it kinda hard to update. I'M SORRY~! I am determined to get all my stories updated this week! Little Lavi is almost done and So Close, Yet So Far has the main ideas, I just need to write it out. Again, SORRY! **

**Well, that's about it. You guys know the drill. Please review. It would be very much appreciated :D**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori**

**P.S. If you guys want to read a nice oneshot with Laven, you should check out my Beta's story A Friday Night. It's really good. Just sayin' :D]**


	6. Theme 6 Online

**[Note from the Author: Hey there! I've got another theme for you guys~! I figured since I've kept you guys waiting so long, I should go ahead and give you guys another chapter :3**

**Okay, this oneshot is based off a conversation I had on facebook with someone. Take a guess at who the dumb red-head is ^^;**

**Pairing(s): Laven**

**Rated: K**

**Warnings: Stupidity Alert**

**Style: IM Messages**

**Dude, there is no way I own D. Gray-Man. Have you seen my drawings? My four year old sister can draw better than I can xD**

**Happy Readings!**

**~Kumori]**

* * *

><p>100 Theme Challenge<p>

Theme 6 – Online

* * *

><p><strong><em>sexii_bunii is online.<em>**

_**SilverClown is online.** _

**sexii_bunii:** Hey Allen!

**SilverClown:** Hi Lavi.

**sexii_bunii:** How ya doin'?

**SilverClown:** Not too good. . .

**sexii_bunii:** Eh? Why not?

**SilverClown:** I'm talking to the guy I like, but I don't know how to tell him my feelings.

**sexii_bunii:** Aww, that sucks. Just be yourself, man!

**SilverClown:** I've been trying that. It isn't working.

**sexii_bunii:** Oh. Damn. Try dropping hints? See if he can catch 'em?

**SilverClown:** Tried that. He won't get them.

**sexii_bunii:** *grumbles* Don't you hate that? I hate it when people can't take hints!

**SilverClown:** I know right?

**sexii_bunii:** Ya'know, you've never told me who it is you like. Do I know him?

**SilverClown:** Yeah.

**sexii_bunii:** Cool. Is he older or younger than you?

**SilverClown:** Older. He's your age.

**sexii_bunii:** Nice! Who is he?

**SilverClown:** . . .

**sexii_bunii:** Okay, okay, don't tell me. Are you still talking to him?

**SilverClown:** Yeah.

**sexii_bunii:** Still droppin' hints?

**SilverClown:** Yeah.

**sexii_bunii:** Is he gettin' 'em?

**SilverClown:** Nope.

**sexii_bunii:** Seriously? Is this guy stupid or something?

**SilverClown:** No, just dense.

**sexii_bunii:** Well I think he's stupid. Seriously, you should like whack him upside the head or something.

**SilverClown:** . . .

**sexii_bunii:** Or you could just blurt it? Try that.

**SilverClown:** Okay. . . LAVI I LOVE YOU! /

**sexii_bunii:** Love ya too buddy :D

**SilverClown:** . . .

**sexii_bunii:** So didja tell him?

**SilverClown:** Yeah.

**sexii_bunii:** And?

**SilverClown:** He only likes me as a friend.

**sexii_bunii:** Awww! I'm sorry!

**SilverClown:** It's alright. I have to go. Talk to you later.

**sexii_bunii:** Yeah same here. Talk to ya later Allen!

**SilverClown:** Bye.

**_sexii_bunii has gone offline. _**

**_SilverClown has gone offline._**

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hey guys! How was it? Sorry it was so short. This is the shortest thing I've ever written o.o I wanted to keep the conversation just like the one I had or it would've been longer.<br>**

**To my SilverClown: Sorry I'm such a dope Dx Thanks for putting up with my stupidity anyway and loving me for whatever reason (still think you're a bit mental for that :P). Love you~! *heart* **

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori] **


	7. Theme 7 Only Human

**[Note from the Author: Hello, my loves ^^ I have another theme for you~ :D Sorry it took me so goddamn long. **

**Okay, so for Theme Two, people asked me to continue it and not leave it with such a horrible ending. So that's what I did ;D This is a continuation of Theme Two: Complicated. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Pairing(s): Laven**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Language**

**Style: Normal**

**Nope, still don't own D. Gray-Man. **

**Happy Readings!**

**~Kumori]**

* * *

><p>100 Theme Challenge<p>

Theme Seven – Only Human

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Lavi confessed to me in the library. Three very long days. After he confessed to me, I stuttered and ran out of the library as fast as I could. It'd been awhile since I saw him and I planned to keep it that way.<p>

I felt bad for ignoring him, but what does he want from me? Just confessing to me like that out of nowhere really surprised me. It would be the same for anyone else! I don't know how I am supposed to react to something like that! My entire life I've been pushed aside, used, and seen as a laughing stock. How on earth am I supposed to react to someone telling me that they have feelings for me and that their new dream is to be with me? I just... I was just so lost...

I wandered around, hoping to avoid Lavi at all costs. Call me childish, but I tend to believe in "out of sight, out of mind". So long as Lavi was nowhere near me, I wouldn't have to tell him my thoughts about his confession. I saw him in the Dining Hall earlier today and skipped lunch just so I wouldn't have to face him. SKIPPED LUNCH! It's unheard of, but that is how much I wished to ignore him. If I'm willing to skip food for something, it had better be a good reason.

As I continued my wanderings, I realized that I was near the library. I hadn't been there since I bolted out a few days ago. I wondered if my puzzle was still in there. I really did want to finish it. It was of a clown and it reminded me a lot of Mana. I peeked my head in there to see if it was safe.

Of course, Lavi was the first thing I saw. Luckily, he had his back to me, so he didn't see me. Just seeing his red hair made my face flush. I quickly backed away and was prepared to sprint back to my room, when I suddenly heard a loud crash followed by a familiar voice yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GIVE UP BEING A BOOKMAN?" Bookman bellowed. I could practically feel the waves of hatred from where I was standing outside the library. It sent shivers down my spine. I never knew the old man could be so hateful. That's when what he said finally sunk in. _Stop being a Bookman? Is he talking to Lavi? _

"Exactly like it sounds, ya damned panda," Lavi grumbled. "I give up. I can't do it anymore. There is no point in keeping the job if ya can't do it right, eh?"

I creeped closer to the library doors so I could hear the conversation better. I made sure that I was out of sight, but with two Bookmen you could never know. I kept my breathing as quiet as I could and made sure to not make any noises. I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear this conversation.

There was another loud slam followed by some screaming in other languages, which I assumed were curses of some sort. Lavi did always say that Bookman had a colorful vocabulary. Part of me was glad that I couldn't understand it.

I was tempted to look at what they were doing, but I knew that I couldn't do anything to risk exposure. So I sat there and continued to listen to more (presumably) curses and the occasional slam.

After a little while longer of this, the slamming ceased and Bookman's screams calmed to angry talking and then silence. I was about to leave, thinking that it was the end of the conversation when I heard Lavi speak.

"Nothing you say can change how I feel, Gramps. I'm sorry."

"Dammit, boy! I spent years training you for this position and you're just going to back out because of an _infatuation_?"

I gulped. That's when I finally got it. Lavi is trying to back out of being a Bookman because he has feelings for me. Bookmen are not supposed to have feelings or emotions because it makes them impartial in their line of work. It is important for them to have unbiased thoughts and be independent. But falling in love would most definitely change that and make one unable to be qualified for the Bookman title. Lavi had explained all this to me the other day, and the importance of it. Would he really want to give it up? For me?

"It's not an infatuation, Gramps. I've already explained this. I think I love him," Lavi said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Bookman exploded.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Lavi cried.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A BOOKMAN! BOOKMEN HAVE NO EMOTIONS!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

There was silence that filled the air at this point. I could imagine Bookman and Lavi staring angrily at one another in the corner. Half of me wanted to run in there and tell Lavi that he shouldn't be doing this because I am not worth it, but the other half knew that if I did that I would be subjected to Bookman's hate. The old man is scary, so I decided to not take my chances. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lavi spoke again.

"Gramps, I can't do this. I'm not Bookman material. I thought I was in the beginning, but I'm really not. I can't do the job. I've found myself feeling for my comrades-" Bookman growled at the word, but Lavi continued, "and all the other people around me. Especially Allen. I love him."

"How can you know what love is, Junior? You have never dealt with emotions until now. How do you know that you are not mistaking it with feelings of friendship?"

"Because love is a normal human emotion."

"But you are a Bookman!"

"No, I'm not," Lavi said in the most serious voice I've heard him use since he was in the Arc. "I am not a Bookman, I've explained this. I'm only human, Gramps. I can't help what I feel. I'm stupid, reckless, selfish, and most of all, ignorant. You're right, I don't know much about emotions, but I want to learn."

Bookman growled, and I imagined him clenching his fists. I could understand why he was so upset. I mean, Lavi has been his apprentice for over ten years, and suddenly he is going against every rule a Bookman must follow because he is in love with a teenager that he was supposed to study. I have to say, if I was in Bookman's shoes, I would be upset too.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Junior?" Bookman asked. "Once you leave, you can never return."

"I know, Gramps."

Bookman sighed. "You were the best apprentice I had."

Lavi chuckled lightly. "I think that's the first time you've ever actually complemented me."

"Don't get used to it," Bookman said quickly. "After this, I cannot have any sort of association with you. In any normal circumstances, I would have to kill you in order to keep information that you know from leaking. But I know you well enough that you would never expose secrets that you have learned."

"Of course not," Lavi replied.

"Good. I will trust you."

"Damn, Gramps, that's a lot coming from you," Lavi said. Even though his language may not seem it, he spoke in awe.

Bookman chuckled lightly. "I know." He paused for a moment before he sighed and said, "Allen, get in here."

I flushed and managed to keep myself from hitting my head on the wall. _Damn, I was discovered._ I sighed and stepped away from where I was hiding and walked into the library, but kept my gaze to the floor.

"I assume you've heard everything that we've said?" Bookman asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I gulped and nodded. "Y-yes, sir. I heard." I kept my head hung, ashamed for eavesdropping. I refused to look up at Lavi, because I didn't want to see his reaction.

"Then you know what you have driven him to?" Bookman continued, making me wince.

"Gramps, don't," Lavi interjected.

"Hush," Bookman snapped. "The boy needs to understand what sacrifices you are making for him."

"But, Gramps-"

"I said hush." I felt his gaze back on me when he spoke again. "Allen Walker, this man is giving up his life for you. He is throwing away all he has ever known without a second though, just so he can be with you. Do you understand this?"

"Gramps, stop pressuring him," Lavi said quickly. Before I knew what was going on, I felt two large arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Lavi glaring at Bookman. "He doesn't need to hear any of that."

"Of course he does," Bookman replied seriously. "He has caused the loss of my apprentice and your very reason to exist. Why shouldn't he hear it?"

I was lost for words. Even though I had just heard the entire conversation between the two of them about what Bookman just told me, it hadn't fully sunk in until just now. Lavi is trying to give up everything for me. Absolutely everything. For me. Someone who hasn't even decided his feelings for him. What a stupid mistake.

Then again, who said humans were smart?

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: I did it again! Ah, I seriously love leaving you all off with cliffhangers. But don't worry, the story will continue... In another theme *insert troll face here*. Feel free to hate. <strong>

**Look forward to the next theme: Theme Eight – Memories **

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori] **


	8. Author's Note (Not a hiatus notice!)

**[Note from the Author: Ehehe... Hey, guys... Been awhile, hasn't it?**

**Okay, first thing's first: I AM SO SORRY! I have been a horrible author and haven't updated in... I don't even know how long anymore... Wow. I suck. **

**What happened was I fell out of the DGM fandom near the beginning of summer last year. I managed to come back in time for Laven Week, but that wasn't really all that good. I am starting to like the anime again, and it made me realize... I still have three ongoing DGM stories that haven't been updated in God knows how long ;~; I am sorry. **

**I will tell you this, though. Now that I am starting to get back into DGM, I have every intention of finishing my stories. I have at least 3/4 of Distant Hearts done. (I have for a few months now, I just haven't been able to finish...) Little Lavi on the other hand, I have my work cut out for that one. I haven't had any clue of how to finish it in about a year I think. Hopefully I will figure something out. As for the 100 Theme Challenge, that's kinda on the back burner for the time being. **

**Anyway, I am really sorry. I will do my best to update when I can. With my new job and all, I will have to see when I can make time for it. **

**I appreciate all the reviews thus far, and thank you for those who left me one even though I have been slacking. Thanks, everyone. I hope I can make up for it by posting really soon :D**

**That's about it. If anyone has any ideas that could help me out with my stories, that would totally be appreciated. **

**I'll be back. *said in Terminator voice***

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori]**


End file.
